I'm bored
by Queen-of-Bakas
Summary: AU. Ratatosk is bored and he decides to get rid of his boredom...with a little help from Emil that is. Ratatosk X Emil


**Title: ****I'm bored.**  
**  
Summary: Ratatosk is bored. And he decides to lose his boredom. With a little help from Emil. (6)**

**Pairing: Emil X Ratatosk.**

**A/N written out of experience my friends...R&R!**

''I'm boooooreeed,'' Ratatosk yawned. Emil sighed and looked over to his roommate. Ratatosk was lying on the couch, one leg on the couch and the other on the ground. The TV's remote was still in his hand but he'd turned it off. even on a Saturday there was nothing interesting on tv. How the hell was that possible? Anyhow his problem was clear: He was bored and wanted Emil to find a solution.

It had been like this ever since the first week. But Emil didn't really mind it. After all it gave him the chance to talk to his roommate.

''Then go do something?'' Ratatosk sighed at the response but then looked up to Emil again.

''Nah, don't wanna.''

A grin spread accros Ratatosk face. Emil rarely grinned so it was weird to see someone who looked the same do something like that. They had been wondering over that the first few weeks, but eventually they dropped the fact and just accepted it, after all due to their difference in eye color as well as their personalities it was easy to tell them apart. Emil sighed but still gave his roommate a soft smile. He turned his back to Ratatosk continueing with the chore he was doing. Completely unaware of what that smile did to Ratatosk. Inside Ratatosk cursed. Emil was always innocent and never noticed how damn _cute_ he was, especially with that smile. But Ratatosk wouldn't say that out loud, there was no way that he would say someone was _cute. _No not him, not in his life.

However this_ did_ give him an idea.

Another grin crossed his face.

''Hey Emil, come sit down.''

''Huh? Oh. O-okay'' the playful glance in Ratatosk eyes made him well aware that he was up to something, but he knew better than to question Ratatosk. It would only lead to Ratatosk being offended or, what was most likely in his current mood; play innocent. Both made Emil uncomfortable and apologize, so he'd better just agree with it. He was pretty tired anyway.

Emil sat down with a ''plof'' and sighed in relief. He just loved this couch.

''Emil.'' Emil turned his face to Ratatosk and cocked his head a little to the side.

''Yes? W-what is it?'' Ratatosk smirked as a response.

''I said I was bored right?''

''Y-yes.'' The grin on Ratatosk's face got bigger. Making Emil's hands clasp together on the couch's fabric, clunching it in his hands. What was Ratatosk up too?

''And you said I should do something,'' Ratatosk his grin grew wider as he leaned in a little.

Emil nodded. in the pit of his stomach he could feel something. Nerves...and something else.

''I found something to do.''

Ratatosk leaned in, no slow teasing or whatsoever and immidiatly pressed his lips on Emil's. Only to pull away after a brief moment to look at Emil's face. He let out a chuckle. The boys face was red and flushed, a confused expression on it and staring at Ratatosk in utter disbelief.

Ratatosk grin dissapeared and he leaned in again. Emil crawled back a bit, only to realize he was already at the end of the couch and, unless he wanted to become one with the couch, there was no possible way that he could crawl back further. Ratatosk turned his body and now crawled somewhat on top of (a very red) Emil. Hovering over Emil, he placed his arms on either side of the boy's head. This time slowing down, he leaned down and ,much more gentle this time, pressed his lips on Emil's again.

Emil shut his eyes tight as if to tell himself that this didn't happen. But the feeling in his stomach returned. He couldn't really place it, or desribe what it felt like.

''Emil,'' Ratatosk murmured against his lips. ''Relax. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything.''

And Emil did relax. Infact...he started to rather enjoy this. His insides feilt weird, like that one time Ratatosk had put some liquir in his drink to make him relax, claiming he had worked too hard, lucky for him (after all who knows, this was Ratatosk.) nothing had happened that night and Ratatosk just let him sleep on the couch and enjoy his first hangover the next day. At least that's what Ratatosk had claimed, he wasn't sure if he should trust him at the moment.

Emil's head was fuzzy and when he tried to open his eyes he noticed it was a bit too hard to do so, and he decided to keep them closed. Ratatosk carefully slided his tongue over Emil's lips, making Emil gasp. Just as planned. While grinning again he invaded Emil's mouth. But he didn't make it too hard for Emil, after a few seconds he retreated, giving Emil his breath back. However during the kiss he had carefully relaxed and allow his body to rest on Emil's, or rather using it to pin him down. And he made no intentions to get off the poor kid. Instead he hovered his head once more above's Emil's.

''Looks like I found the perfect way to get rid of that boredom.''

And the pressure on Emil's lips returned. From now on, Emil thought, Ratatosk would say he was bored way more often.

**A/N I'm afraid it is not as good as my other, this one was harder, after all with Ratatosk, Emil's stuttering is less, but I still had to give him that ''timid boy'' charasteristic. So yeah.  
sorry for that;; don't forget to hug the review button!**


End file.
